


in the hours of the dawn

by i_was_human



Series: everything is going to be okay [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, oh my god this is soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "Do you ever imagine the stars, Daehyun-ah?"
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun
Series: everything is going to be okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	in the hours of the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> inspired music  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saesY1Ld9nU

"Jaewon-hyung?"

Jaewon turns, eyes widening upon seeing Daehyun leaning against the doorframe, hair messy and eyes dazed. "Oh. Hey, Daehyun-ah."

"What're you doing up?" Daehyun asks, and Jaewon blinks at him, once-twice-thrice before the youngest crosses the space, sitting down by his side and crossing his legs. The blankets Jaewon had so painstakingly laid out crumple underneath him, and Daehyun has to move a few pillows aside to find a place for himself. 

Jaewon's gaze lands on the blond, lips curling into a soft grin upon seeing his wide-eyed gaze. "Do you ever imagine the stars, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun frowns, fingers twisting and untwisting in his lap. "I think this might be a Minsoo-hyung thing."

Jaewon smiles at the image that comes to mind - Minsoo staring wide-eyed at the stars, lips parted and galaxies twinkling in his eyes - before he shakes it away, sliding over to wrap his arm around Daehyun's waist. "But you're here," he simply states, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder. "And I like that."

Daehyun sucks in a quick breath, one shaking hand reaching up to nestle into Jaewon's hair. When he isn't shaken off or otherwise kicked, he slides a bit closer, resting his head on top of Jaewon's.

The rapper lets out a soft sigh, nuzzling into the touch. He reaches a hand up to point at a faint star, eyes shining with galaxies, and _oh_ , Daehyun thinks, _this is Jaewon_.

"What do you think, Dae-ah?" Jaewon murmurs, eyes _soft soft soft_ in a way Daehyun barely recognizes. "That one there, that's Andromeda. And next to it, there's Pegasus."

"Pegasus," Daehyun echoes, tongue tripping over the English word. "What's that?"

"Pegasus was a winged horse," Jaewon smiles, reaching down to grasp Daehyun's free hand. His thumb brushes over his dongsaeng's knuckles, and _oh_ , he's just this type of person.

Minsoo is physically affectionate as well, to be sure, but Jaewon...

he just never struck Daehyun as the type, somehow.

"Do you ever want to fly away?" Jaewon asks, curling into Daehyun's side. "Just... leave all of this?"

Daehyun shakes his head and Jaewon sighs, eyes fluttering shut. "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

"I'd fly away with you, hyung," Daehyun murmurs, running his fingers through Jaewon's hair. "MAYHEM's not... _we're_ not who we are without you. And if you want to fly away someday... I'll fly away with you."

Jaewon smiles, a soft, ethereal thing not unlike the stars in the sky. "Thank you, Dae-ah."

Within minutes, his breath evens out, and Daehyun smiles at him, running his fingers through dyed locks. They're chalky against his hands, and he lets his fingernails scratch his hyung's scalp as he stares into the distance, lost in thought.

He wants to see Jaewon happy.

That's not a new thought, not by a long shot. Just... now...

he wants to be a part of that happiness.

He wants to spend late nights on their balcony with Jaewon and Minsoo and Dongho, talking about everything and nothing and eating bad food and laughing and just being a _family_.

He wants to be happy with them. 

A shooting star catches his eye, and his eyes widen, a wish escaping his lips before he can stop it. 

"I wish... I wish Jaewon-hyung could be happy."

There aren't any fireworks. There's no fanfare, no noise, no celebration. 

But as Jaewon snuggles a bit closer into Daehyun's side, the possibility arises that, hey-

 _maybe he already is_.

**Author's Note:**

> soft feelings
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in the hours of the dawn [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277321) by [alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts)




End file.
